Sangue real
by princesas-fan
Summary: Ela um mistério para todos até paar ele. Mas ambos se amam por isso os obstáculos não importam. Mas srá possível a união entre uma crida e um lord? Ou será que a crida não é o que parece...................?
1. Uma criada incomum

**Nota. Os personagens de inuyasha não me pertencem **

**Sangue real**

1- Uma criada incomum

* * *

" Bom dia minha senhora. Como se encontra hoje?"- questiona uma doce voz, pertencente a uma das mais jovens e mais belas criadas daquele castelo. 

" Bom dia kagome, estou bem obrigada"- era a voz da senhora do castelo. Izayoi. Companheira dum dos mais fortes youkais de todo o sempre, Inutaisho. Um lorde possuidor de várias terras, e devido ao seu grande poder, responsável por manter uma harmonia entre youkais e humanos. Izayoi sempre fora uma companheira em toda a extensão da palavra durante toda a sua união, mas á poucos anos sua saúde havia-se debilitado, talvez porque apesar de tua a sua origem era humana. Mas a verdade é que actualmente são raras as ocasiões em que saia de sua habitação.

" Necessita a senhora, desta vossa criada?"- questiona a outra com a cabeça agachada em sinal de submissão e respeito para com a sua senhora.

Kagome era uma jovem muito bela e diferente das demais. Longos cabelos negros, olhos negros como a noite, repleta de belas curvas, capazes de causar inveja ás refinadas senhoritas da alta sociedade. Mas, não é a sua beleza o que a difere das restantes criadas. Esta jovem é simplesmente um mistério. Apareceu á aldeia com cerca de quinze anos, aparentemente vinda de uma aldeia do norte do país, sem família aparente e muito menos razão para se deslocar para aquelas paragens, tão longínquas e perigosas para uma simples e indefesa humana. Mas o facto é que, á cinco anos que esta trabalha como dama de companhia de Izayoi. Ainda assim, o mais estranho, não é por certo, a maneira como Kagome apareceu, mas sim a sua forma de agir. Embora esta seja muito educada com seus senhores é possível ver nela uma educação que vai muito além daquela que simples criadas possuem. É como se tivesse nascido no seio de uma família de posses. Sem falar que esta é capaz, ainda que poucas vezes, de manter o olhar fixo em seus senhores sem se envergonhar, o que não é usual em criadas, apenas em certas mulheres da vida alegre, o que não é o caso.

Quando Kagome iniciara o seu trabalho na casa Taisho, estava destinada a auxiliar a cozinheira. Mas o certo é que a experiência fora desastrosa. Por tal, a jovem fora imediatamente enviada para a rua. E apesar de ser muito frequente em situações do género a menina não implorou pelo posto. Dirigiu-se á porta da rua, sem jamais abaixar a cabeça. Esse simples acto chamou a atenção do casal Taisho. E a senhora Izayoi teve a ideia de usar Kagome como dama de companhia, não por caridade mas pela curiosidade que a pequena lhe provocava. Alegando que alguém que era tão educada como a criança era o ideal para lhe fazer companhia, uma vez que as restantes criadas não tinham nem capacidade para estabelecer uma simples conversação e por isso a senhora se aborrecia extremamente.

No entanto, contrariamente ás expectativas da senhora a pequena não se abriu minimamente. Apesar de que mesmo assim, a sua doce maneira de agir foi cativando o coração de todos os habitantes da mansão, desde os criados até aos senhores. E desta forma conseguiu manter-se com aquela família durante cinco anos, sendo tratada quase como uma igual.

" Vamos Kagome não é necessária tanta formalidade"

" Desculpe-me senhora"- afirma a mais nova ao passo que levantava a sua mirada para a fixar na da mais velha. Seu olhar era puro imaculado e seu espirito nobre chocava qualquer um que seus olhos tentasse descodificar.

" Bem kagome, esta noite tive sonhos muito estranhos sobre a família Higurashi. Actualmente é apenas uma lenda do norte e pelo tanto pensei que a conhecesses..."

" O declínio do maior clã que o Japão já viu...Conheço sim senhora"- reponde Kagome com uma certa nostalgia no seu olhar, mas imperceptível aos demais.

" De verdade? Sempre fui fascinada por essa lenda. Lastima que nunca encontrei ninguém que a soubesse na integra..."

" Seria um prazer revelar-lhe esse mistério senhora"- responde a mais nova, enquanto que se acomodava sobre a cama onde sua senhora repousava.

" Oh, minha pequena, o que seria de mim sem ti?"

**Contínua...**


	2. 2: Lendas e princesas

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**2: lendas e princesas**

* * *

"Pois bem, esta é a lenda de um reino onde tudo era perfeito:"

"Diz-se pelas paragens do norte que existia há muito tempo, antes de que aquelas terras viessem a ser anexadas ás propriedades de lorde Taisho, um pequeno reino governado pela família Higurashi. Esta família era extremamente poderosa e os reis eram muito bondosos. Havia uma harmonia entre os soberanos e seu povo. O que causava a prosperidade naquelas terras. As pessoas não passavam fome, as crianças iam ao castelo onde a senhora Higurashi os ensinava a ler e escrever...E não havia discriminação entre seres ricos ou mais modestos, entre youkais e humanos.

Este clima de paz e harmonia era demasiado invejado. Muitos seres malignos desejavam a fortuna deste pequeno reino. Po essa razão, diz-se que alguns seres invadiram o reino em busca de riquezas. Mas a alma de tais seres era tão maligna que a barreira espiritual criada pelos Higurashi não lhes permitiu o acesso, tendo inclusive desintegrado aqueles mais maldosos.  
Aqueles que sobreviveram, afastaram-se do reino e embrenharam-se nas profundezas da florestas maldita. Esta floresta era habitada por aqueles cujas trevas dominam seus corações. E foi nessa mesma floresta que se reuniram vários seres que planeavam contra a família Higurashi. O seu objectivo era acabar com essa linhagem de gente poderosa e possuidora de poder espiritual. Para esse fim reuniram os piores sentimentos : ódio, inveja, cobiça, raiva...e criaram uma maldição.

Uma maldição tão forte que acabou com a sagrada família, sem deixar nenhum ser vivo. Nem sequer a pequena descendente dos soberanos. "

"Descendente? "- questionou Izayoi surpreendida.

"Sim, o casal Higurashi se amava muito e desse amor nasceu uma pequena princesa, lady Sue Higurashi. Mas esta igual que seu reino caiu na escuridão e hoje é apenas uma vaga lenda. "

"Sim, uma triste lenda. "

"O certo é que o castelo ainda existe, nas profundezas da floresta que se criou após o massacre..."

" Mas os criadores da maldição não se apoderaram dele?"

" Não. Mesmo estando mortos os senhores do castelo protegem o seu reino, mantendo a sua barreira intacta."

"Oh. Verdadeiros osbreranos. Alguma vez viste o castelo após tais acontecimentos, minha menina?"

"Não senhora. A floresta é muito densa e perigosa. É como se quisesse proteger aquele castelo, como se as almas daqueles que morreram estivessem ali, descansando em paz."

"Ei kagome, tens a certeza que a princesa Sue morreu mesmo?É estranho a barreira ainda se manter intacta."

"Inuyasha? "- exclamou a jovem.

" Oh meu filho. Não me havia precatado de sua presença"

"Estava ouvindo a história de lady Kagome e não quis interromper"- respondeu o jovem enquanto dava um beijo na face pálida de Izayoi e se sentava junto á mesma. Inuyasha Taisho, um jovem no auge da idade, longos cabelos prateados e expressivos olhos dourados, sem esquecer que é possuidor de um porte majestoso e uma enorme habilidade nas artes marciais. Um autentico deus, muito desejado pelas senhoras da corte.

" Oh senhor eu não queria priva-lo da companhia de sua mãe. Me retiro, com sua licença minha senhora"- exclamou a jovem enquanto se levantava.

" Vamos kagome não é necessário que actues assim tu és da família e todos da mansão sabem disso" respondeu o rapaz.

De facto, toda a população, que habitava as terras Taisho, conhecia a bela jovem. E ainda mais o facto de que lorde Inuyasha e ela possuíssem muito carinho um pelo outro .Embora Kagome jamais o demostrasse frente a terceiros. Mas mesmo assim o boato existia e não era muito apreciado, pois ela não passava de uma criada. E os que não conheciam julgavam-na como uma cocumbina, que ia para a cama de seu senhor em busca de titulos e riquezas.

" Diga- me Kagome, ninguém dessa família sobreviveu?"- questionou a senhora. Esta tinha esperanças de que Kagome fosse na verdade Sue e sendo esta uma princesa nada a impedia de se envolver com Inuyasha. Ela tinha muito carinho pela jovem e acreditava mesmo que apenas ela seria capaz de fazer feliz seu filho.

" Não senhora. Um facto triste, dado que a riqueza desta família era enorme, mas estava guardada dentro do castelo. Numa sala sem chave"

" Uma sala sem chave? Isso é impossível"- protestou o rapaz.

" Não, não é. Essa sala só se abre perante o sangue do herdeiro do trono."

" Uma barreira mágica..."- exclamou Izayoi.

" Efectivamente."

" Assim sendo só a tal de Sue a poderia abrir?"- conclui o rapaz.

" Exactamente. Há tempos, muitos foram os que tentaram profanar essa sala, quando ainda era possível chegar ao castelo. Mas o facto é que todos eles morreram purificados.

" E como sabes tu tanto disso Kagome. Se todos da família morreram como sabes tu tanto sobre isso?"- perguntou um estranhado Inuyasha.

"O facto é que eu cresci naquele castelo"

" Oh" - exclamou a senhora.

" Mas se me dão licença devo ir ajudar a senhora Kaede na preparação da ceia. "

" Mas então quem és tu?"- questionou o jovem mais para si mesmo. Ele adorava Kagome, talvez mais do que deveria e por isso queria saber tudo sobre ela.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Bem eu queria agradecer a todos os que me mandaram comentários. Fico muito agradecida. E espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo.**

**Ficarei á espera de novos comentários.**

**Até breve.**


	3. Entre livros e beijos

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**3: Entre livros e beijos**

* * *

Era uma bela manhã. Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte, criando uma harmonia entre o suave azul imaculado e os traquinas feixes de luz dourados.

Sim era uma bela manhã, e apesar de ainda ser bastante cedo poderia dizer se que esse, não era, um argumento para uma invulgar serviçal ponderar a questão de permanecer mais umas horas em seus modestos aposentos.

"Bom dia minha senhora, como se encontra?"

"Oh Kagome, bons dias. Hum, hoje sinto-me lindamente, tenho até vontade de ver o meu jardim."

" Me alegro muito. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que lorde Taisho não quererá que minha senhora se exponha ao ar gélido, que ainda se sente durante as primeiras horas do dia."

"Que maçada. Os dias dentro deste aposento são muito cansativos."

" Entendo. E se lesse um livro, enquanto espera que lhe tragam o pequeno almoço? Prometo leva-la a ver os jardins enquanto acabe sua refeição."

" Que outra opção me resta!"- exclamou lady Izayoi num tom ligeiramente infantil, mas compreensível. Era desgastante passar dias a fio presa a uma cama e limitada a quatro paredes e meia dúzia de serviçais.

" Lamento muito senhora, mas não possuo poderes para lhe proporcionar momentos mais agradáveis. Digiro-me á biblioteca, serei rápida. "

" Eu sei Kagome, eu sei" – respondeu a mais velha num sussurro.

----mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm----------

Kagome seguia pelo enorme corredor que dava acesso á riquíssima e variada biblioteca da mansão. Seus passos eram firmes, seguros e sua postura era absolutamente majestosa, mesmo que seu simples e imaculado vestido branco não fosse digno de uma princesa. Era um vestido caro, uma vez que Izayoi fazia questão de que Kagome vestisse trajes dignos e não simples farrapos, mas apesar disso Kagome sempre dava preferência a trajes simples e modestos. Segundo ela, uma serviçal nunca deveria ultrapassar os limites da sociedade, ou acabaria por entrar num mundo onde não pertencia.

Enquanto atravessava o corredor, kagome, não se precatava dos olhares invejosos que lhe eram lançados. Algumas criadas da casa não eram propriamente jovens donzelas. Sabiam que não podiam pertencer á nobreza e, por isso, ambicionavam ser amantes dos lordes ,e desta forma obter um futuro luxuoso. Por terem tais fins é que invejavam a nossa donzela. Ela simplesmente era tudo aquilo o que desejavam. Tal era esse sentimento, que elas se encarregavam corromper a honra da jovem. Espalhavam o boato de que ela se deitava com lorde Inuyasha...Descontentando as jovens donzelas da corte e mesmo aqueles senhores mais conservadores.

Quando traspassou as portas que davam entrada á biblioteca, estava tão concentrada na busca de um livro que fosse do agrado de sua senhora que nem sequer se precatou de que não estava sozinha.

Foi andando, andando até que avistar um velho livro de lendas. Sim aquele livro despertaria o interesse de sua senhora. Ela própria já o lera durante a inocência e o livro a fascinara. Inocência... durante um período de sua vida kagome apenas fora conhecedora da parte bela da vida, mas um dia o encanto se quebrou e a dura realidade a chocou. Foi extremamente difícil para ela adaptara-se a uma nova vida, mas estava feliz, seu destino poderia ter sido muito mais sombrio se, naquela mansão não tivesse encontrado um refugio. Um refugio e uma família, sim ela amava seus senhores, os respeitava e admirava sem falar que, tinha muito carinho por algumas serviçais.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que só despertou de seu transe quando uns firmes braços envolveram sua cintura.

" Lorde Inuyasha!" – exclamou a moça. O lorde tinha o hábito de a abraçar constantemente, coisa que lhe agradava, no seu intimo, mas que sua mente achava incorrecto.

"Não digas nada, por favor"- quase que suplicou o lorde "Kagome...És tão linda, teu perfume me enfeitiça...ah esse aroma a sakuras me enlouquece..."

" Meu lorde por favor não..." – Kagome deleitava-se com as sensações de protecção e desejo que aquele homem lhe provocava. Ela desejava estar assim para todo o sempre, mas ela sabia que isso não era correcto e por isso sabia que tinha de dar um fim aquilo eu não resistiria.

Não teve tempo.

Inuyasha a virou calmamente e docemente a beijou. Era um simples roce mas as consequências foram devastadoras. Kagome esqueceu o que era certo e errado, abrindo os lábios para dar passagem a um beijo mais profundo e apaixonado que envolveu ambos os jovens.

Ela enlaçava seus braços no pescoço do jovem ao passo que este apertava mais a sua cintura, atraindo-a para mais perto. As delicadas curvas da moça chocavam com os firmes músculos do rapaz, criando uma sensação de que juntos se completavam, seus corpos moldavam-se perfeitamente, aumentando o calor que ambos sentiam. Estavam sendo devorados por sentimentos de tal modo abrasadores que, não se continham. Queriam mais...

Continua...

* * *

Bem eu sei que fui cruel ao terminar este capítulo nesta parte mais "quente"mas terão de esperar até ao próximo assim como terão de continuar lendo para saber que é na verdade Kagome.

Agradeço a todos os que me enviaram comentários.

Espero que tenham apreciado kiss


	4. O início da dor

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**3: O inicio da dor**

* * *

Naqueles instantes Kagome sentia-se incapaz de enfocar os seus pensamentos. Estava perdida entre um mar de sensações completamente desconhecidas para ela, mas não por isso menos desejadas. Desde que vislumbrara Inuyasha havia sido alvo de constantes bombardeios de sua mente, principalmente durante as noites, onde seus sonhos a torturavam constantemente, exigindo que deixasse de ser tão racional e odiosamente correcta e se deixasse levar pelo inconstante palpitar de seu coração.

Ainda em transe Kagome podia distingir uma pequena voz em sua mente que lhe ordenava a parar. Aquilo era loucura ela não podia...

Aquela voz estava aumentando o tom, cada vez mais... até que, antes mesmo de que a jovem pudesse fazer algo, uma aguda pontada de dor tocou seu peito imobilizando-a e em seguida tudo ficou negro.

" Kagome, Kagome..." suplicava o jovem lorde, mas a nossa jovem não reagia.

_Kagome lentamente se foi incorporando, não se lembrava de nada, porque estava dormindo? Não eram horas de estar descansando, tinha muito trabalho que realizar...Era com estes pensamentos em mente que a jovem tentava recompor-se e quando finalmente o consegui, foi consciente de que não se encontrava na mansão dos Taisho... Estava sim numa mansão que ela conhecia dolorosamente bem mas tudo estava tão confuso..._

_Não entendia nada, portanto, dispôs-se a averiguar a situação .Levantou-se vagarosamente, apercebendo-se que não estava ornamentada com os trajes de uma servente mas com um traje belíssimo. Analisando-o com detalhe reparou que era um vestido branco com pequenas sakuras bordadas desde o joelho até ao limite do vestido, que era estrondosamente comprido, com mangas compridas e largas e um decote pouco revelador mas muito elegante deixando ver um pouco dos ombros... Era o mesmo vestido que anos antes ela mesmo havia usado...Era um recordo doloroso, que por mais que ela desejasse nunca era capaz de o eliminar definitivamente de sua memória...Lembrava-se claramente de cada detalhe desse dia, nenhum ínfimo pormenor caíra no esquecimento... Sim um dia que jamais deveria ter acontecido, penso ao instante que uma lagrima cruzou seu rosto. Com delicadeza Kagome apagou o rasto que a gota salgada deixou para trás e com dor baixou o toque até seu pescoço procurando por um colar que por mais que ela desejasse não estava ai... Nunca mais, pensou. _

_Não entendia o que estava passando, estaria sonhando? Porque motivo estava naquele quarto? Com aqueles trajes? Não entendia e não estava preparada para entender, simplesmente desejava acabar com aquelas recordações..._

" _Basta" gritou tentando por um fim a tudo aquilo. Acto que deu realmente frutos, pois a jovem sentiu novamente uma dor aguda em seu peito e novamente tudo escureceu._

" Kagome, estávamos tão preocupados" Era o jovem lorde mas que estava ele fazendo em seus aposentos? Um momento esse não era o seu recanto, deduziu a jovem olhando ao seu redor. A ornamentação era muito luxuosa, a cama muito espaçosa, o ambiente muito iluminado... Oh deuses estava nos aposentes do lorde!

" Que aconteceu?" questionou apavorada, ao dar-se conta de que não tinha memória de nada... Tudo era uma mancha negra ...

" Você desmaiou e Inuyasha te trouxe para cá"

" Jovem Sesshomaru... " Sesshomaru Taisho era o irmão maior de lorde Inuyasha, em aparência ambos eram estrondosamente similares, mas em termos de caracter não. Lorde Inuyasha era impulsivo e sentimental em contrapartida seu irmão era frio e calculista... mas no fundo uma pessoa com honra.

" Descanse" Era o lorde Taisho... Céus!!!

" como ordene senhor" murmurou, era demasiado constrangedor para ela encontrar-se nos aposentos que não eram os seus e em presença de três homens como aqueles... era impossível contrariá-los...Era uma característica de família pensou Kagome, mas era realmente impossível testar a teimosia daqueles seres. E naqueles instantes ela sentia-se realmente esgotada...Tão fraca que não se precatou do momento em que os três a deixaram só e nem sequer foi consciente de que enquanto chegasse a noite lorde Inuyasha viria cobrar-lhe explicações e respostas que ela não estaria preparada a dar, mas conseguiria ela negar-se aos olhos âmbares? No seu intimo ela duvidava que conseguisse tal feito... A melhor solução seria levantar-se mas ela não tinha energia para tal. E assim num estado de semiconsciência ela dormiu num sono tranquilo, mal sabendo que seria o ultimo descanso que ela receberia nos próximos tempos, pois os ventos estavam mudando e as ondas do destino se agitando... revelando que o Dia estava se aproximando.

Serenamente Kagome repousava inconsciente de que o perigo a rondava novamente ...

Continua.

* * *

Estimados leitores agradeço todo o apoio dado á minha pessoa. Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo e apresento desde já as minhas desculpas pela demora.

Espero que desfrutem e deixem comentários.

kiss


	5. A escolha…o destino

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**4: A escolha…o destino**

_

* * *

Onde estou? Que é este lugar?_

_Não sabia….estava cercada pela escuridão, não enxergava nada, nem sequer o solo…Parecia como se estivesse flutuando no vazio. _

_Sentia-se tão estranha…não se conseguia mover…mas por irreal que possa parecer não tinha medo…era como se aquela situação fosse conhecida para ela._

_E é então que uma silhueta se distingue na escuridão. Parece ser uma mulher e vem em direcção á jovem moça._

_Era uma mulher muito bela…elegante, olhos negros, longos cabelos negros, de uma certa forma parecida a sim mesma no entanto suas vestimentas eram estranhas…_

"_Olá menina"_

"_Onde estou? Quem é a senhora? Que se passa?" – Kagome estava ansiosa. Mas a senhora, contrariamente ao que ela esperava não lhe respondeu, abanou a cabeça em um acto silencioso de reprovação e encarando-a seriamente pousou suas suaves mãos na face da menina e disse:_

"_Não interessa saber quem eu sou, não interessa saber onde estás, simplesmente deves saber quem tu és._

_Lembra-te de quem és….essa é a chave do futuro e do passado…_

_Remember who you are…._

_E sussurrando tais palavras desapareceu…_

"_Espera " – Kagome implorava, extraordinariamente sentia-se livre de para se mover e desesperadamente corria em frente, grossas lágrimas escorriam lhe pela face, uma angustia corroía-lhe o peito, não entendia o porque mas sentia uma tristeza insuportável, tão forte …Continuava correndo sem direcção sem enxergar absolutamente nada até que caiu de joelhos e…_

"Não"- gritou a menina tão fortemente que logrou despertar de seu pesadelo. Estava em sua cama, com o coração palpitante, o peito angustiado, tinha pequenas gotas de suor e os belos olhos castanhos inchados de avermelhados com tantas lágrimas derramadas.

Diabos! Não entendia o porque desses sonhos. Desde que desmaiara frente a lorde Inuyasha, não havia tido um descanso. Todas as noites, era atordoada com pesadelos angustiantes. Desesperada Kagome já não sabia o que fazer para controlar a situação. Quando pensava que conseguira enterrar o passado este voltava para a atormentar.

Será que não poderia pelo menos ter um pouco de paz?

* * *

"Não" – um grito! Que estaria passando, parecia ser proveniente de sua estimada Kagome. Estaria ela em perigo? Não…

Angustiado o jovem lorde empreendeu uma corrida até os aposentos da bela jovem. Não permitiria que nada de mal lhe passasse, não a ela. Ela era demasiado importante para ele, a necessitava acima de tudo e de todos.

Quando finalmente chegou aos modestos aposentos da moça encontrou-a sentada sobre sua cama, com a cabeça baixa e o pior, soluçando…

" Kagome"

A moça pareceu reagir ao leve chamado, ergueu sua face em direcção a voz e chocou com uma mirada âmbar tão penetrante como o próprio fogo.

Por outro lado, o jovem sentiu que seu coração parar, ao instante em que observou a tristeza pela qual sua amada passava. Sentia-se impotente, não sabia o que passava, nem sabia direito quem era a jovem na verdade simplesmente sabia que a amava e a protegeria.

Numa tentativa de aplacar a dor da menina, sentou-se perto dela e a envolveu num caloroso abraço.

Kagome estava tão frágil que nem replicou, deixou-se envolver pelo amor do lorde e buscou nele a tranquilidade que necessitava.

Ele era o seu porto de abrigo, a única coisa que a motivava a viver a única coisa que lhe dava alegria. E, principalmente, a única pessoa em quem confiava, a única á qual seria capaz de revelar seu maior segredo: _a sua verdadeira identidade a sua verdadeira origem, o seu verdadeiro eu. _E por tudo isso chorou, chorou como uma menina que era, chorou pela dor que sentia, chorou pelo seu destino, chorou por Inuyasha que não merecia amar alguém como ela. Ele merecia alguém melhor, alguém forte…

Era um belo dia, sem dúvida, mas o ânimo da menina não coincidia com o da mãe natureza. Mais uma vez não conseguira dormir pacificamente. Estava sem forças, esgotada e abatida.

" Bom dia minha senhora"

" Oh bom dia Kagome"

" Como despertou hoje?"

" Oh maravilhosamente, está um dia tão belo! Não concordas?"

Lady Izayoi estava resplandecente, como há tempos não estava mas seu estado de felicidade não a impediu de ver a apatia de sua serviçal. Gostava de poder ajuda-la mas era lhe impossível. A menina era tão fechada e esguia que era impossível de alcançar. Sentia que ela era ao mesmo tempo tão próxima e tão longínqua.

Kagome com sua presença sempre a animava, quando mais precisava, dava lhe apoio, brindava lhe um pouco de sua alegria e calma e agora que a menina necessitava ajuda ela sentia-se impotente.

" Kagome poderias me acompanhar até os jardins?"

" Claro senhora, só precisamos antes de aconchega-la do frio. Lorde Taisho se poria furioso se a senhora ficasse resfriada devido a uma irresponsabilidade minha e eu jamais me perdoaria." – Respondeu serenamente Kagome, seu olhar demonstrava carinho, mas sua expressão cansada era perceptível a léguas.

**Sempre se preocupa por mim…ai menina que o que é que de tão grave se passa que conseguiu roubar-te a alegria?**

Os jardins do castelo, eram belíssimos, uma obra de arte.

Kagome e sua senhora passeavam por eles, em silencio apreciando cada detalhe. Mas a mais jovem por mais que tentasse não conseguia sorrir. Por mais que conseguisse esconder o que de verdade sentia era lhe impossível esconder o cansaço provocado por consecutivas noites de sofrimento. Tinha olheiras, sentia o corpo pesado, fraco...

Ah! Como desejava ter um pouco de sossego...

" Bom dia " – era lorde Inuyasha, tão belo como sempre.

" Bom dia meu filho, como estás?"

" Bom dia jovem Inuyasha"

" Que gosto em vê-la mamã está com óptimo aspecto e tu também Kagome. Estou bem. Posso usufruir da honra de acompanhar tão belas e ilustres damas?"

Kagome sorriu internamente, o jovem sabia perfeitamente que ela não parecia muito bem, estava com uma aparência deplorável, como se em dias tivesse envelhecido anos, mas preferiu guardar silêncio.

" Oh meu filho que lástima, estou um pouco fatigada, acho melhor recolher-me. Mas tenho certeza de que Kagome terá todo gosto em te acompanhar."

**Inuyasha meu filho espero que ao menos tu consigas alegrar a minha menina, confio em ti meu filho.**

E assim ficaram os dois jovens apenas com a companhia da natureza.

" Bem… acho melhor ir com a senhora sua mãe, ela poderá necessitar-me…"

Não queria ficar, não sabia como agir, depois de tudo…

"Kagome, Kagome estás fugindo de mim. È que acaso me temes?"

" Eu não, claro que não. O senhor sempre me tratou muito bem…"

" Assim sendo, não te preocupes minha mãe estará bem. "

" Se o jovem afirma…"

Oh céus! Que podia fazer? Estava encurralada…

" Kagome, és tão misteriosa."

" Misteriosa? Eu? Oh não, sou simplesmente uma serviçal comum."

" Não…não és e tu sabe-lo tão bem como eu. – Olhou a penetrante como querendo ver todo o seu ser, penetrando na sua alma – sabes? Gostava tanto de me aproximar de ti. Mas tu não mo permites, porquê?"

" Jovem… não está certo, não devemos…"

"Porque não Kagome, eu te amo! Diabos…"

**Lorde…**

**Oh céus que podia fazer, eu também o amo, mas não esta certo, não posso, …mas desejo uma oportunidade, queria ser feliz…queria voltar a pertencer a algo…**

"Lorde eu, eu …eu também o amo"

Talvez estivesse errado, talvez se arrepende-se mas ela queria acreditar que merecia uma chanse, que poderia ser feliz.

Era quase impossível que desse certo mas ela queria desfrutar enquanto lhe fosse permitido podia ser a sua única chance de ser feliz.

Estava feito, havia-o dito, não havia volta atrás.

Ela se declarara! Finalmente… Oh que felicidade…

E assim os jovens se abraçaram e se beijaram. Um beijo diferente pois agora estavam juntos…Ele a amaria e a protegeria e ela se entregaria e se revelaria…

Sentiam-se tão bem, estavam completos, um preenchia o outro. Durante tanto tempo desejaram essa aproximação essa calor…estavam no paraíso…

Kagome finalmente encontrara a paz, agora entendia que precisava do lorde para viver ele lhe brindava tudo o que precisava…só, não poderia continuar, sem ele não tinha vida.

E sem saber alguém que ela conhecia desde tempos remotos a observava…

" Kagome…finalmente escolheste o teu caminho, já não há volta atrás, a escolha foi feita…espero que consigas sobreviver ao que te espera…"

CONTINUA...

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo espero que qpreciem e que perdoem a demora, desta vez o capitulo está ligeiramente maior como me pediram, prometo tentar expandi los á medida que a fic cresce...

Agora esclarecendo algumas duvidas:

**será Kagome a princesa sué?** não posso revelar mas tudo é possível.

**aparecerão mirok , sango... na fic?** ainda não sei bem mas creio que será possível á medida que a fic vai crescendo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**6: Lady Sango e Lady Kikyo**

* * *

Era uma manhã atarefada. Os raios de sol ainda nem sequer despontavam no horizonte mas apesar disso o palácio estava uma azáfama. Serviçais corriam de um lado para o outro sem parar. Tud devido ao anúncio da chegada de três personagens ilustres na corte, não se sabia com exactidão quem eles eram, mas estava confirmado que eram pessoas tidas em grande conta por parte da família Taisho.

"Bom dia Ayame, precisas de ajuda?"

" Oh bom dia Kagome, não está tudo sob controlo. Tu ocupa-te da senhora, Ela é a tua função e se Ela perguntar sobre os preparativos fá-la saber que tudo está em ordem sem contratempos."

" Como ordene senhorita"

"Hi hi, desculpa me Kagome, não era minha intenção dar te ordens, mas na verdade está tudo bem. Obrigada"

" Eu entendi Ayame, descuida. Vou ter com minha senhora, aposto que com tanta ansiedade ela já esta acordada…"

* * *

" Bom dia minha senhora"

" Oh Kagome finalmente! Estava vendo que ninguém se dignava a ver-me. Como estão os preparativos?"

" Está tudo em ordem"

"Ordem? Ora, ora! aposto como está tudo de pernas para o ar…oh céus quem me dera ter saude, estou velha para estas coisas…"

" Senhora confie nas pessoas que trabalham neste castelo. Todos nós a adoramos não a decepcionaremos. Verá como tudo ficará perfeito."

" Isso espero Kagome. As pessoas que esperamos são muito queridas…"

" Imagino que sim, senhora."

" Oh vais gostar. Lady Sango e lady Kikyo são jovenzinhas como tu, em plena flor da idade e lorde Miroku é um dos mais fiéis amigos de Inuyasha…

" Ah por certo Kagome, serias tão gentil se te responsabilizasses que Inuyasha se vista adequadamente . Pode que ele a ti te escute…"- oh mas que senhora travessa…

" Eu? Senhora creio que não seria adequado…" – replicava a mais nova, a simples ideia de ver lorde Inuyasha em roupa de gala fazia-a corar …

" Por favor Kagome…" – era golpe baixo, ela não podia recusar-se se lhe pediam dessa forma…Que deus a ajuda-se.

* * *

Bem não tinha outra hipótese senão ir até aos aposentos de seu querido Inuyasha. Só rogava a deus que ele não se aproximasse demasiado, que pensariam dela se a vissem agarrada ao lorde em seus aposentos? Seria um escândalo. Mas a verdade é que depois de se declarararem, ambos os jovens encontravam-se ,sigilosamente, em certos locais do palácio. Estavam tão felizes, tão tranquilos…

" Bom dia lorde, a senhora sua mãe enviou-me para que me certifica-se de que tudo esta em ordem com seus trajes. "

" Oh Kagome! Bons dias entra"

" É melhor não lorde…"- ela sabia que não devia mas já era tarde, Inuyasha já a havia puxado para dentro e já a estava beijando calorosamente. Oh ela não conseguia resistir, era mais forte que ela…

Ambos os jovens se acariciavam mutuamente, era tudo tão perfeito. Eles amavam-se sem limites e simplesmente tentavam demonstrar tanto carinho…

Os beijos e carícias pareciam insuficientes, sentiam um calor insuportável, uma vontade de estar o mais proximo próximo possível um do outro.

Por essas alturas ambos estavam sobre a cama. Sendo que Inuyasha estava por cima da jovem, beijando-se sem parar...

" Afasta-te Kagome" – Exclamou o lorde com os olhos escurecidos e voz rouca ao compasso que se afastava da jovem e dava-lhe espaço para que esta se levantasse.

Kagome sentiu que o chão se abria ante seus pés. Ele a estava rejeitando. Oh que dor, ela não o suportaria. Sentia como os olhos ardiam e sua vista era nublada por diversas lágrima…

Porquê?

Porque é que tudo tinha que ser tão injusto?

" Kagome, minha doce Kagome não chores por favor"- mas ela não parou, estava destroçada…

" Não é o que pensas minha menina, vem cá"- disse o lorde enquanto se aproximava novamente e a abraçava. Ela não o afastou, limitou-se a olhar para ele com os olhos mostrando toda a sua dor, exigindo uma explicação.

"É que não entendes?...Eu te amo, te quero com todo o meu ser e por isso te respeito acima de tudo. Se tivéssemos continuado eu não me conseguiria deter…Eu preciso que estejas certa de que é essa a decisão correcta, não quero que te arrependas.Te amo e por isso mesmo não te forçarei a nada.

Saberei esperar o tempo que for necessário." – **Pareço um tonto apaixonado, mas na realidade é isso mesmo o que sou. Ah Kagome como te amo e como te desejo, céus como conseguirei controlar-me se meu corpo te pede a gritos?…**- pensava o jovem enquanto acariciava a face da menina e borrava qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

**Inuyasha, meu doce e amado Inuyasha…Eu não te mereço…- **pensava a menina aferrando-se mais ao peito daquele ser que tanto apreciava…Aquele que viria a causar lhe muita dor num futuro próprimo mas ela ainda não era consciente disso.

* * *

O resto da manhã havia passado tranquilamente, e o casal mais enamorado de todo sempre encontrava-se dialogando animadamente por entre os jardins…

"Recordo-me que quando era mais novo costumava esconder-me de Sesshomaru entre estes arbustos. Por vezes ficava horas esperando que ele se afastasse…"- falou sinalando uns altos e espessos arbustos situados á direita da menina.

" Lorde, não compreendo como dois irmãos possam viver em constante conflito. Aposto que é fachada, aposto que no fundo se amam…"- repostou a jovem enquanto acariciava uma bela rosa branca, totalmente imaculada.

"Há ha ha…Kagome. Só mesmo tu para acreditares nisso.Eu e Sesshomaru jamais nos entenderemos é impossível. O melhor que cada um pode fazer é guardar distância pelo outro."- afirmou o jovem com uma expressão de incredibilidade face ás palavras proferidas pela moça.

" Mas são irmãos!" – exclamou a jovem irritada, ela não entendia…

" Se tivesses um irmão saberias do que estou falando."

"Mas eu tenho…"- Maldição, havia falado em demasia…

" Kagome não fazia ideia, mas onde ele está? Gostaria de o poder conhecer para pedir tua mão, deve ser alguem especial para ser do mesmo sangue que tu…"

**Oh não, ela não devia ter falado isso, agora Inuyasha iria lhe fazer muitas perguntas…Ela não estava preparada para responder…**

" Kagome? Sentes-te bem? Estás pálida…"

A moça afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, mas quando se preparava para reponder alguém a interrompeu:

" Inuyasha meu bom amigo quanto tempo!"- uma voz masculina ressoou e os jovens voltaram-se para trás encarando um par de belos olhos azuis e duas belas damas.

"Houshi Miroku! Quanto tempo." – Exclamou o lorde enquanto abraçava o recém-chegado.

E assim os recém-chegados cumprimentaram o nosso lorde e depois de muitos abraços:

" Ah sim Kagome estes são Houshi Miroku, sua esposa Houshi Sango e por fim lady Kikyo. Meus caros amigos vos apresentam lady Kagome…"

Os presentes preparavam-se para saudar a jovem mas esta não reagia tinha os olhos arregalados, estava pálida.

**Não pode ser…**pensava a menina enquanto sentia uma forte pontada no peito.

" Kagome estás bem?" – o jovem estava ficando preocupado a menina estava agindo de forma estranha, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar pois esta caiu desmaiada e ele so teve tempo para lhe amparar a queda.

**Meu amor que se passa contigo? Porquê tantos desmaios? **

Continua…

* * *

Desta vez fui bastante rápida a colocar o novo capítulo, mas não pude evitar...

Espero que apreciem.

Até a proxima e obrigado por todos os comentários...


	7. A verdadeira princesa sue

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**7: A verdadeira princesa Sue**

* * *

E um esclarecimento ( que vem um pouco tardio, me desculpem)

_As partes em itálico são factos passados ou partes dos sonhos de Kagome_

**As partes a negrito são os pensamentos das personagens**

" as partes entre aspas são as falas das personagens"

* * *

Bem cá estou eu com mais um capítulo de sangue real, mas antes gostaria de vos apresentar uma pequena síntese da história:

Lady Kagome é uma distinta serviçal, ao serviço da família Taisho, com gestos refinados, uma mulher misteriosa atormentada por sucessivos desmaios e incompreensíveis sonhos… Esta, jovem donzela, apesar de ser unicamente a dama de companhia da senhora da mansão apaixonou-se pelo seu jovem senhor (lorde Inuyasha). E estes dois começam ,agora ,a viver um belo romance secreto e proibido…

**E finalmente o capítulo 7**

_Onde estava? _

_"Esta sensação…é me familiar"_

_Kagome encontrava-se suspensa pela escuridão, novamente via aquele vazio…_

" _Será que aquela mulher vai aparecer novamente?" _

"_Kagome concentre-se, foque toda a sua energia na rocha e liberte-a"_

"_Quem é ? Quem está falando?"_

" _Não consigo, sou fraca demais" respondia uma criança com os olhos chorosos…_

**Que está passando?**_Pensava a jovem ...até ao momento que consegue distinguir duas figuras. Um homem imponente, vestido ricamente e uma menina, não … uma criança, também vestida com belas roupas. Estavam perto de um lago, a menina estava chorando, mas o homem parecia não se incomodar…_

**Eles não me podem ver…Quem serão?**

" _Vamos Kagome não seja preguiçosa…Para ser forte tem que ter força de vontade, do contrário serás sempre fraca… só os cobardes desistem…" Aquele homem aparentava ser severo_

" **Esperem aquele homem é …não pode ser… lorde Higurashi -sama …" **Finalmente Kagome reconhecia aquele sujeito…

" _**E Aquela garotinha…sou eu…"**_

" _Papai não seja tão duro com Kagome. Ela está se esforçando" __**Esta menina…**_

" _Kikyo não atrapalhes estamos a meio de um treinamento…Kaede leve a princesa para dentro." _

" _Sim meu lorde."_

"_Não quero ir…" protestava a menina, a qual respondia pelo nome de Kikyo Sue Higurashi, herdeira de toda a fortuna Higurashi._

" _Higurashi -sama?"_

"_Sim Kagome"_

" _Eu prometo… eu prometo que não vou desistir… me esforçarei e um dia poderei proteger as pessoas que amo…"_

**Porque me atormentam com isto? Porquê? **Nossa donzela estava gritando em seu sonho…outra vez sentia aquela dor no peito…

* * *

" Porquê?" 

**Novamente estes sonhos…**

**Nunca poderei ter paz… **

**Mas isso também não importa … Estou nos meus aposentos, mas a julgar pelos raios solares que entram pela janela suponho que devo ter desmaiado novamente…lorde Inuyasha deve estar preocupado…**

"Não me recordo de ter desmaiado… Lembro me de estar com lorde Inuyasha e depois as visitas chegaram…

Aquelas pessoas eram eles…

Sango, Kikyo e Mirock…

Realmente parece que as coisas se estão complicando. Terei de ser forte "

Toc toc

" Pode entrar"

" Com licença. Kagome estava tão preocupado…" o jovem não aguentara a preocupação e fora forçado a ver como sua amada se encontrava.

Ao momento em que adentrou nos aposentos sentiu seu coração apertar. Kagome estava sentada sobre a cama, com a face pálida…

" Inuyasha" Exclamou a moça quando o jovem se aproximou e a abraçou.

"Que se passa contigo meu amor? Acaso estás doente?"

"Meu senhor, eu estou bem"

" Kagome por favor, se realmente estivesses bem não estavas desmaiando a toda a hora…"

" Por favor não se preocupe estou bem… Apenas confie em mim,por favor, seu apoio é tudo o que necessito…"

" Kagome… confio em ti. Só espero que saibas confiar em mim…" A moça simplesmente sorriu e se aferrou mais ao abraço que lhe proporcionavam.** Talvez não mereça isto, mas não posso mais lutar contra este amor…**

E desta forma o jovem casal, inconsciente do futuro negro que se aproximava, adormeceu, unidos pelo seu amor…

* * *

Já haviam passado dois dias desde que havia desmaiado. Todo este tempo havia permanecido repousando sem seus aposentos por ordem de Inuyasha. Não podia sair, apenas se contentava com as visitas que recebia. É claro que, estava muito feliz. Sango, Kikyo e Mirock haviam ficado preocupados com o seu desmaio e posteriormente a foram visitar. Foram muito amáveis com ela, sendo que não passava de uma serviçal e eles nem sabiam do seu relacionamento com Inuyasha. De certa forma, havia ficado quase amiga de lady Sango. 

**Parece que nada mudou, Sango continua a mesma de sempre amável e preocupada. Kikyo a mesma alma caridosa escondida através de uma mascara de indiferença e Mirock sempre o mesmo pervertido, mas apaixonado por Sango…**

Mas quanto a Inuyasha …

No início havia-se derretido com tanta preocupação, mas agora era demais ele a estava tratando como um bebé…

O jovem havia inclusive dormido (e apenas dormido, nada mais) junto a ela, para se assegurar que ela se encontrava em perfeitas condições. Não que ela se molestasse de acordar todas as manhãs junto daquele que a cuidava com tanto amor mas…não podia continuar assim, necessitava voltar a seus afazeres.

" Kagome que estás fazendo fora da cama?" Inuyasha estava claramente irritado.

" Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres lorde. Agradeço a preocupação mas…"

" Nada de mas. Deves voltar para a cama, não estás em condições…"

" Não, não e não"

" Ora Inuyasha não achas que estás exagerando? A pobre moça já repousou por demais"

"Não te intrometas Sango. O assunto não é contigo."

" Arigato senhorita Sango"

" De nada, Kagome vá cuidar de Izayoi – sama e tu, Inuyasha, não a aborreças. Até parece que estás apaixonado por ela."

Inuyasha ficou petrificado com tal comentário. Estava sendo pouco cauteloso, se as pessoas da mansão descobrissem seus sentimentos por Kagome um desastre poderia ocorrer…Era melhor tomar mais cuidado dai em diante. Kagome estava débil, pelo tanto devia ter cuidado pelos dois.

" Como desejem mas se ela tiver uma recaída a culpa será sua lady Sango. Com vossa licença me retiro"

" Ora, ora parece que conquistastes um lugar no coração do lorde."

" Lady Sango que coisas diz…Lorde Inuyasha é apenas um bom homem, muito gentil." Explicou-se a menina, completamente atrapalhada e as faces rubras pela vergonha e desconforto. E com uma profunda vénia se afasta do local.

**Conheço Inuyasha á anos. Um jovem temperamental, mas muito cuidadoso com aqueles que ama…Para se comportar desta forma é porque esta serviçal já tem o seu lugar no coração dele. Espero que sejam unicamente amigos. Caso contrário poderão vir a sofrer muito.**

**É estranho, apenas a conheço mas sinto como se ela me conhecesse desde á muito tempo… Talvez nos tenhamos encontrado noutra vida…**

**Continua…**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Mas para esclarecer algumas duvidas:

Neste capítulo: Kagome novamente teve mais um sonho… Neste ela viu-se a si mesma sendo treinada por o falecido Higurashi e viu também a falecida princesa, lady Kikyo, ainda criança.

No entanto, este capítulo faz alusão a três novas personagens: Kikyo, Mirock e Sango. Mas estes não conhecem Kagome, esta seria a primeira vez que se encontravam.

Agora, será a princesa Kikyo sue Higurashi a mesma Kikyo que recém chegou á casa dos Taisho. E se sim, como é que ainda está viva depois de tantos anos? E porque é que não reconhece Kagome?

Quem é na verdade Kagome? Pois está claro que ela não é a princesa Sue.

A que se deverão esses sucessivos desmaios dela? E os sonhos serão unicamente sonhos ou algo mais?

A resposta a tudo isto virá nos próximos capítulos

Espero que estejam apreciando sangue real, pois eu estou adorando escrever esta fic. Obrigado por todos os comentários. Feliz natal e até á próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Sangue real

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**8: Filho..**

* * *

**Quatro meses….há já quatro meses que vivemos abertamente nosso amor. Sinto que este amor me trará dor, no entanto não sou capaz de o recusar. Tantos anos sofrendo, sinto que devo agarrar esta esperança de felicidade que o destino me oferece. Pode que seja a minha última oportunidade de ser feliz. Talvez eu possa ter uma vida humana, por mais limitada que seja…**

**Além disso, agora tenho mais uma razão para viver, o meu filho...fruto do amor que sinto por ele, por aquele que foi capaz de reencontrar a minha alma.**

"Kagome? Kagome? Me estás escutando?"

" Ah?"

" Acaso estás dormindo acordada?"

" Perdão. Estava distraída. De que falávamos mesmo?"

" Ah! Que vou fazer contigo? Estávamos falando do seu filho com Inuyasha. Não podes manter essa situação secreta por muito mais tempo. Ele merece saber, além disso deveis casar-vos antes que seja evidente o teu estado…"

"Casar? Mas sou unicamente uma servente e…"

"Mas de que estás falando Kagome? Tu esperas um filho dele, um filho que um dia será herdeiro destas terras… É que acaso não havias pensado nisto?"

**Herdeiro…Realmente é lógico, que inocente fui ao pensar que as coisas permaneceriam para sempre na sombra. Necessito falar com Inuyasha contar lhe a verdade.**

" Sango?"

" Sim?"

"Se não me estivesses apoiando não sei se conseguiria manejar esta situação."

"Tonta, sou tua amiga, não é verdade?"

**Kagome… Não sei bem a razão mas sinto que te devo proteger.**

" Agora vai falar com ele, já esperaste tempo demais."

" Obrigada."

" Lorde Inuyasha?"

" Sim?"

" O senhor, seu pai pede por sua presença na biblioteca."

" Sabes o motivo, Ayame?"

" Não senhor."

" Entendo, podes retirar-te."

" Com sua licença."

**Pai…Será que descobriste? Hum não deve ser isso, preciso manter-me calmo.**

Toc toc

"Pode entrar."

" Mandou-me chamar?"

" Inuyasha senta-te, precisamos conversar seriamente."

A biblioteca era um lugar amplo e geralmente bastante iluminado, no entanto devido ao entardecer encontrava-se escurecido. Detalhadamente, o jovem observou aquele que lhe havia educado. Era um homem de poucas palavras, sério, directo e da sua forma uma pessoa cuidadosa. O passar dos anos e os sucessivos problemas haviam-lhe causado algumas rugas, mas mesmo assim era um homem de bom porte. De qualquer forma, qualquer que fosse o assunto da conversa iminente seria algo desgastante.

" De que se trata?"

" Imagino que tu, meu filho, tenhas já uma ideia do que se trata."- Afirmou o mais velho encarando por primeira vez o seu interlocutor.

" Na verdade não."

" Muito bem. Meu filho, desejo saber quando pretendes casar-te."

"Na verdade eu não sei. Creio que não encontrei a pessoa certa para dar esse passo."

" Em tempos como estes o amor não é necessariamente um requisito para um casamento, se é isso a que te referes. Na verdade, poucos são aqueles que tem o prazer de o conhecer…"

" Mas pai eu…"

" Calado. Ainda não terminei."

" Perdão."

" Continuando. Poucos são os que conhecessem o significado do amor. Assim sendo, os que o encontram tem o dever de lutar por ele, não o fazer é covardia. Agora meu filho o que quero saber é se realmente terás coragem de enfrentar aquilo que o destino preparou para ti. Realmente, ainda não encontras-te a pessoa certa?"

" Pai eu…"

" Pensa nisso, seriamente. Agora podes ir. As tuas acções mostrar-me-ão a resposta ao que necessito saber."

* * *

Bem espero k apreciem a leitura( embora o capitulo seja bastante pequeno), e desculpem a demora...  
obrigada :P Até á proxima


	9. Chapter 9

Sangue real

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**9: A morte de Kagome?**

* * *

_Novamente estava rodeada por aquela escuridão, só que desta vez havia algo diferente sentia dor…_

" _Que está acontecendo?"  
"Tem calma, estás ferida. Deves ter cuidado se queres preservar a vida que encerras dentro de ti." Aquela voz outra vez, não a reconhecia mas de uma forma estranha era reconfortante._

" _Ferida?"  
"Acidentalmente, foste ferida__, nada que ponha a tua vida em perigo dado que a ti não se te é permitido morrer, mas no que diz respeito ao ser que carregas é diferente"._

" _A ti não se está permitido morrer…"_**  
**

" Tenham cuidado com a prisioneira, ela não é humana pode ser perigosa."

" Ás suas ordens senhor"

**Escuto vozes, onde estou? Parece ser a voz de Inuyasha…**

**Necessito vê-lo…  
Mas o quê? Não me consigo levantar, porquê?  
Estou acorrentada…Que está acontecendo!**

**Calma… preciso manter a calma… Pensa Kagome o que aconteceu…**

**Estávamos a passear a cavalo eu, Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, Mirock… Eu estava ligeiramente á frente pois já não aguentava mais ver Kikyo se jogando nos braços dele… E de repente sentem uma dor aguda muito intensa no meu peito…**

**Sangue…estava banhada pelo meu próprio sangue…**

**E quando estava quase perdendo os sentidos lembro me da voz desesperado, agoniado clamando por mim…**

**E tudo ficou negro…. **

**Hum, agora entendo, provavelmente fui atingida por uma bala perdida talvez de um caçador. E tendo em conta que estou acorrentada, num lugar escuro, sujo, com ar mórbido só pode querer dizer que estou presa nas celas do palácio.**

**Presa como uma criminosa, presa no castelo da pessoa que mais amo…**

" Inuyasha… parece que no final quebras-te a tua promessa. Eu só precisava que confiasses em mim, mas parece que não foi possível…

* * *

Bem cá está este capítulo, extra curto, com a finalidade de aumentar mais a vossa curiosidade…Boa leitura e obrigada por seguirem a fic e pelos comentários.  
Agora: Quem é na realidade Kagome? Não é humana? E porquê Inuyasha a encerrou?

Até á próxima…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**10:Traidora**

* * *

**Kagome, Kagome porquê? Porque é que não revelas a verdade, porque é que escondeste a tua verdadeira identidade? Se pelo menos tivesses confiado em mim…**

**Agora vejo-me obrigado a encarcerar-te sob a acusação de conspiração. Gostava de saber quem és, poder acreditar em ti, mas nestas condições não sou capaz. Devo zelar pela segurança destes que em breve tornar-se-ão meus súbditos. Embora seja doloroso, não permitirei que alguém a não ser eu mesmo descubra a verdade e aplique o devido castigo. Punir-te-ei com as minhas próprias mãos.**

Toc toc

" Pode entrar"

"Chamas-te Inuyasha?"

" Senta-te, Sango. Preciso saber tudo o que sabes sobre ela."

" Referes-te a Kagome?"

" Sim"

" Mas que poderia eu saber?"

" Desde a tua chegada que vocês as duas estiveram muito próximas, necessito saber se ela revelou alguma pista, algo relevante"

" Lamento, nada sei. Sinceramente não entendo sequer o que está passando. Tu crês que ela é alguma espécie de youkais?"

" Quem me dera saber. O facto é que ela foi atingida por uma bala precisamente no peito, um golpe fatal para qualquer humano, ela desmaiou com o impacto, sangrou mas poucos minutos depois o ferimento sarou por ele só. Como podemos explicar isso? Algo é certo, ela não é humana e para ter escondido isso de todos nós é porque …"

" Não estás insinuando que ela é uma traidora?"

"Essa é uma hipótese que não podemos descartar…infelizmente. "

"Não podes tratar da mãe do teu filho como uma traidora!"

"Filho? De que falas?"

"Kagome está grávida, ela tencionava contar-te mas…"

**Filho! Meu filho, meu filho com ela… Um filho do nosso amor, ou…**

**Não pode ser…**

**Ela não seria tão vil…**

**Não…**

**Não pode ser…**

**Mas é obvio ela traiu-me, escondeu a sua verdadeira face, seduziu-me, obteve um herdeiro…**

**Ela consegui… uma só mulher consegui penetrar as barreiras desta fortaleza e pô-la á sua mercê.**

"Apesar de tudo, tens que lhe dar uma oportunidade de se justificar, ela ama-te e era incapaz de querer-te mal…Inuyasha?"

" Me estás escutando? INUYASHA?"

"Ah Sango? Está tudo bem, podes retirar-te"

" Mas e Kagome? Que lhe ocorrerá?"

" Ela será julgada e condenada consoante o que for adequado."

" Como podes ser tão frio? Ela está grávida? Acaso queres que ela perca o teu FILHO?"

" A criança é outro assunto, mas ela tem de ser castigada pelos seus crimes. Agora retira-te."

" Mas…"

"Fora, não quero ouvir mais nada."

* * *

Estava frio, o cheiro era insuportável, uma mistura de suor, ratos e sangue…A cela em que se encontrava era mínima, as paredes eram em pedra bruta, rugosa, poeirenta…não tinha cama, nem nada para com que se aconchegar. Ela sempre imaginou que as celas seriam assim, mas nunca antes havia estado numa. Ainda assim estava grata que lhe tivesse sido colocada numa cela sozinha. Não suportaria estar em contacto de outros prisioneiros, sabe lá que classe de bandidos, violadores estaria encerrada também…

**Provavelmente pensam que sou um ****youkai. È compreensível, não é normal que feridas sarem sozinhas, sem deixar marca, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Mas que posso eu fazer? A verdade ainda não pode ser revelada, e mesmo que fosse eles não acreditariam, não tenho provas, não tenho nada senão a minha triste existência… Uma vida eterna, dolorosa, um caminho sem volta atrás… **

**Só lamento que ele não tenha confiado em mim, realmente pensei que poderia ser feliz, mas o destino é cruel, iludiu-me para agora me revelar a verdade. Ele não confiou em mim, agora mesmo deve pensar que sou uma traidora. Ainda assim, fui feliz, pela primeira vez em tempos fui realmente feliz, mesmo que tudo tenha sido uma ilusão.**

**Mesmo que tenha sido um sonho, mesmo que Ele agora me odeie, sempre terei o meu filho, fruto do meu amor por Ele. Sempre me recordarei dos momentos que passamos juntos, das carícias, das promessas de amor, dos beijos ao luar…E o meu filho será a prova de que um dia confiei, amei e me entreguei de corpo e alma.**

**Serei forte, enfrentá-lo-ei, não chorarei, e viverei para zelar por esta criança, eu não posso sê-lo mas ele será feliz. Nem que eu tenha que matar, trair, mentir, fugir, revoltar-me contra a própria Natureza, o meu filho será feliz viverá, crescerá, amará e morrerá.**

"Vejo que já acordas-te"

Essa voz, lentamente Kagome levantou o olhar e através das sombras pode distinguir uma imponente figura, longos cabelos prateados e um olhar penetrante, o olhar que muitas vezes ardeu de paixão entre seus braços, o mesmo olhar lhe jurou confiança…Era Ele, o homem que amava.

Sentiu as lágrimas queimarem-lhe as entranhas. Queria levantar-se e atirar-se para os braços dele. Mas não podia, embora a ferida estivesse curada estava esgotada, tinha gasto muito poder, o dobro do que seria normal devido a estar grávida.

Sentia-se frágil, sentiu o seu interior estalar em lágrimas, queimar de dor… Mas não podia. Ele não se compadeceria com sua dor. Estava ali para ver uma traidora, para lhe arrancar a verdade e não para lhe dar amor.

Pois se era uma traidora que ele queria, tê-la-ia. Não mostraria sua dor, não… Entregara-se uma vez, mas ele não confiou nela. As cartas foram jogadas, o destino novamente a apunhalara, não havia volta atrás…

" Inuyasha"

" Quero saber a verdade, quem és tu em realidade."

"Que pergunta interessante. Eu sou Kagome, acaso se esqueceu meu lorde? "

"Não sejas irónica. Quero saber o que pretendeis de mim? Cobiçais a minha herança mylady?" – Sua expressão era suave, mas o seu olhar era frio e suas palavras cortantes. Eram espinhos afiados cravando-se no coração da jovem mãe. Seria possível aquele homem tê-la amado verdadeiramente um dia? Por mais traído que se sentisse, isso justificava aquele olhar gélido, sem sentimentos?

"Jamais seria capaz de algo assim" – seu tom era cínico mas falava de coração. Sabia que ele não acreditaria nela, mas tampouco era capaz de lhe mentir. Não quando ele a olhava daquela forma. Sentia-se exposta perante aqueles olhos…

"Admitir as tuas intenções agora pode ser-te útil. Prometo ajudar-te se confessares a verdade e te mostrares arrependida…"

"Não confio nas suas promessas…Com todo o respeito o senhor não foi capaz de cumprir a ultima que me fez. Não tenho motivos para crer que agora seja distinto."

" _Por favor não se preocupe estou bem… Apenas confie em mim, por favor, seu apoio é tudo o que necessito…"_

" _Kagome… confio em ti. Só espero que saibas confiar em mim…" A moça simplesmente sorriu e se aferrou mais ao abraço que lhe proporcionavam.__** Talvez não mereça isto, mas não posso mais lutar contra este amor.**_

"Não posso cumprir a promessa de confiar em alguém que me esconde a verdade."

"Então não vejo motivo para ainda estar aqui."

"Esta é a tua última hipótese, confia-me agora a verdade e eu prometo ser piedoso, em respeito á criança que carregas em teu ventre"

" Mas como?"

" Sango me contou…"

"Entendo, mas o senhor tem de entender também que não há nada a ser revelado. Sou apenas uma criada comum, que teve um caso com o seu Senhor."

" Tu o decidiste. Pois bem, lady Kagome está acusada de tentativa de traição e conspiração. Permanecerás encarcerada até dares á luz, altura em que serás julgada e condenada pelos teus actos. A criança ser-te-á retirada á nascença e criada como herdeira deste lugar…

Ela não será responsabilizada por ter uma concubina ordinária e traiçoeira como mãe. "

**A criança ser-te-á retirada logo á nascença…**

"Não o permitirei."

"Não estás em posição de por imposições."

" Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo, mas mão me tirarás o meu filho…"

" Isso está decidido, não permitirei que o influencies, criá-lo-ei com princípios, princípios estes que tu não possuis. O meu filho será órfão de mãe, nunca saberá a verdade sobre ela, de modo a não sofrer com a desilusão de saber que a sua progenitora é na realidade uma víbora."

"Nunca, ouviste bem? O meu filho conhecer-me-á e me amará? Não permitirei que me tires o que é meu!"

"Esta criança nada tem de teu, não te permitirei usa-la para obteres o meu dinheiro, nem as minhas terras. Planejas-te tudo muito bem, mas foi em vão…"

" És detestável Inuyasha Taisho, dás me nojo!"

" Que palavras tão cruéis. Parece que estás revelando a tua verdadeira face. Fingis-te todo este tempo. Será que planejaste também a data em que me seduziste? Desde o início planjas-te esta gravidez… És desprezível…"

_Era noite de luar, não conseguia dormir. Pensamentos sobre Inuyasha atormentavam-na. Não sabia se era correcto esse relacionamento que mantinha com o jovem lorde…Por essa razão decidira ir caminhar um pouco pelo jardim._

_Estava uma noite tranquila, quase que se podia inebriar com aquele cenário e esquecer os seus tormentos. Mas foi então que o viu, banhando-se com a luz do luar, belo imponente e foi ai que as suas dúvidas se dissiparam, amava aquele homem, sabia que era um risco mas precisava arriscar._

_Por isso o abraçou, beijou e se entregou, naquela noite serena tendo unicamente a lua como testemunha desse amor. _

"Sai"- gritou, não conseguia aguentar mais, sentia a alma despedaçar-se em mim pedaços e temia não ser capaz de a recuperar se continuasse com aquela conversa. Necessitava estar só…

Continua…

* * *

Bem cá está mais capítulo ...  
espero que apreciem, muito obrigado...  
E agora um novo mistério, já sabemos que Kagome não é a princesa Sue, mas então quem é ela? Não será humana? e porquê não pode ser feliz, porque é que está condenada a uma vida eterna?  
bem isso terão de descobir nos próximos capitulos... até lá :)


	11. A morte de sue

**Sangue real**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**11:A morte de sue**

* * *

_Ainda era cedo para começar com os treinos, mas por algum motivo que não conseguia explicar, não conseguia dormir. Sentia uma pontada aguda no peito._

"_Não deve ser nada importante, saudades de casa talvez"_

_**Ah como sinto a falta da mãe, de Souta e até do avô…Mas tanta melancolia não combina com o meu jeito de ser, realmente estou precisando fazer um pouco de exercício para afastar tais pensamentos…**_

_Dispôs-se a sair do quarto, mas quando tentou abrir a porta reparou que estava bloqueada, não da forma convencional mas por uma barreira, muito forte diga-se de passagem._

"_Mas que diabos! Aposto que Kikyo está tramando algo…Bom só me resta esperar…"  
_

_Em passos lentos se dirigiu á janela, apartou a grossa cortina de tom esverdeado, tentou olhar para o amanhecer mas deparou-se com um céu extremamente nublado, parecia como se a natureza estivesse de luto. Olhou um pouco para baixo, em direcção ao jardim e foi ai que seu mundo parou. Era um cenário horrível, havia corpos espalhados por todo o jardim, sangue, muito sangue._

" _Necessito sair daqui, necessito saber o que está acontecer?"  
_

_Mais uma vez tentou abrir a porta, mas a barreira repelia-a. Teria que usar os seus poderes…_

_Tentou concentrar-se ao máximo mas nada dava resultado, estava demasiado nervosa._

_Sentia as horas passando lentamente numa espera agonizante e após horas a fio começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço fruto de tanto lutar contra aquela maldita barreira…_

"_Jovem Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, senhor Higurashi… por favor que estejam a salvo" sussurrou com voz quebrada pelo choro._

_Sentia-se uma raiva crescer no seu peito, tão forte que lhe queimava a pele, conjecturava que iria explodir e nesse instante sentiu; uma descarga de poder avassalador libertou-se, partiu de seu corpo e chocou contra a barreira despedaçando-a. A jovem menina de longos cabelos negros saiu correndo, sem perder tempo._

_Não escutava som algum, nem sequer o irritante chilrear dos passarinhos, como se o tempo estivesse bloqueado…Os corredores do castelo que em dias normais por esse mesmo horário estariam numa azafama de serviçais vagueando de um lado para o outro numa trabalheira impossível de imaginar, estavam agora vazios._

_O desespero aumentava a cada passo que a menina dava até que, quando pensou que não poderia sentir uma agonia maior, um terrível cenário se apresentou.  
Kikyo, princesa Sue Higurashi jazia em sua cama, extremamente pálida e fria. Kagome nesse momento sentiu o seu coração estalar, nem se atreveu a aproximar-se do corpo, rumou até os quartos de Sango, Miroku mas o cenário repetia-se…_

" _Isto só pode ser um pesadelo, não pode ser real, não pode" – sussurrava a menina em estado de choque…_

"_Não Kagome isto não é um pesadelo, é a mais pura realidade"_

"_Oh Midoriko que demónios aconteceu? Que está passando?" Gritou desesperadamente ao passo que se jogava nos braços daquela que um dia aceitou a tarefa de ser a sua guardiã…_

" _Todos no castelo foram assassinados. Pessoas cheias de ódio no coração armaram uma armadilha para acabar com os actuais soberanos…E conseguiram, todos foram apanhados de surpresa, todos sem excepção…"  
_

"_Mas e eu porque não morri?"_

_  
"Kagome, minha querida, não morres-te porque no seu ultimo instante de vida o rei Higurashi te protegeu usando o seu último sopro de poder…_

"Outra vez estas recordações, será que nunca vou poder esquecer este passado?"

" Até que a hora da decisão final chegue, serás constantemente atormentada "

"Mas quem?"Olhou em redor não avistando ninguém.

"Acaso já não te lembras da tua guardiã?"

"Midoriko…Acaso voltas-te para mim?"

"Kagome, Kagome, eu nunca te abandonei, aliás com pensas que estiveste falando em sonhos todo este tempo?"

"Então aquela mulher eras tu…Como não te reconheci?"

"Não me reconheceste porque eu assim o quis"

"Senti a tua falta, senti-me tão sozinha…"

"Eu sei mas por mais que isso me parta o coração o motivo da minha aparição é outro."

" Problemas se avizinham?"

"Lamentavelmente sim, tem muito cuidado…" E com esta ultima fala a mulher de aparência similar á de Kagome se esfumo, tão repentinamente como havia aparecido e sem deixar rastos.

"Obrigada"-sussurrou para o vazio, pois ela sabia que onde quer que a sua guardiã se encontrasse escutaria seu agradecimento.

Já tinha anoitecido, sabia-o, podia senti-lo. Aquela prometia ser uma noite longa, estava inquieta, se problemas se avizinhavam devia estar alerta. No entanto não sabia o que poderia ser pior do que a actual situação. Mas se algo aprendera nessa sua vida é que as coisas podem sempre piorar. Provavelmente passaria mais de metade da noite a conjecturar suposições, sem ninguém que lhe desse apoio.

No entanto, contrariamente ás suas expectativas, quando a lua se posou firmemente no céu deparou-se com a imponente figura de Kikyo.

"Kagome."

"Que surpresa senhorita, não esperava vê-la aqui."

"Vou ser directa, sem rodeios. Vim aqui para saber quem realmente és tu e que pretendes."

"E que vos leva a pensar que vos darei tais informações?"

"Se eu acreditasse em vidas passadas afirmaria com toda a certeza que já nós havíamos encontrado antes; mas esse não é o caso. Da mesma maneira que se ainda existissem mikos com certeza tu serias uma delas; mas este também não é o caso, já que essa classe de mulheres se extingui á muito tempo. Esgotadas tais possibilidades, necessito saber que classe de ser tu és. Não me pareces ser nenhum youkai, mas uma humana comum tampouco. E principalmente, exijo saber se a afinidade que sinto ante ti é genuína ou se foi alterada por algum poder oculto teu. "

**Kikyo clara e sincera, severa e perspicaz como sempre. È uma pena que não acredites em vidas passadas, pois elas existem e as minhas memórias são uma prova disso. Sem falar que se acreditasses nelas me pouparias muitas explicações…**

" Senhorita como devo lhe dizer, eu não possuo nenhum poder que me permita alterar a mente/sentimentos de terceiros,** pelo menos na minha actual situação não, de certa forma não te estou a mentir, apenas omito certos factos, **e devo dizer-lhe que a possibilidade de eu ser uma youkai é deveras impossível. E acima de tudo as minhas intenções são muito simples, desejo poder viver em paz com o meu filho que está para nascer, nada mais. Agora se me dá licença, quero descansar. Que tenha uma boa noite.

* * *

Bem cá está mais um capitulo, espero que apreciem...  
Agradeço todos os comentário recebidos...

Em relação a este capítulo espero que não se torne demasiado confuso, mas garanto que com os proximos suas duvidas dissipar-se-ão...Mas mesmo assim vou deixar uma pequena sintese.  
Então é assim...  
Kagome era mais uma criada dos Taisho até ao momento que se envolve amorosamente com Inuyasha.Juntos vivem um pequeno romance, ao ponto dela engravidar. No entanto, essa menina é rodeada de segredos, mistérios. É atormentada com estranhos sonhos onde uma mulher tenta estabelecer comunicação com a jovem ( mulher essa que neste capítulo ficamos a saber que á Midoriko a guardiã de Kagome).

Sabe-s, também, que Kagome possui poderes não humanos, ela não pode morrer e isso levantou sérias duvidas, ao ponto de a encarcerarem.

Por fim é de realçar que a jovem teve uma ligação bem proxima com a família Higurashi (actualmente extinta), ainda que até ao momento não se sabem muitos detalhes. 


	12. regresso

Meus caros leitores…

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu desaparecimento sem qualquer explicação. O problema é que tive alguns problemas pessois, e com a morte de um parente querido estive sem qualuquer motivação para nada.  
Contudo, dado os pedidos para que voltasse e continuasse as minhas histórias, cá estou eu a prometer que muito em breve continuarei a atualizar.

os meus sinceros comprimentos e desculpas,

Princess-fan


End file.
